A Touch of Whispers
by Apocalyptic Muse
Summary: A Goa’uld prince learns a lesson in manipulation and true love. Can Klorel change - - or will he be forever stuck to live the life of a monster? Lots of twists, and perhaps a surprise ending.


_A Touch of Whispers_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

Children of the Gods

* * *

_Where's that space of fear you hide?_

_Have you gone way beyond the center_

_Out there in space_

_I know you need to get even_

_Tell me the one about the hand that holds you down_

_Because the bruise on your face, it always seems to stay around_

_And tell me the one about the hand that holds you down_

_Because you seem to be lost, with no intention to be found_

_So how does it feel_

_And how does it feel_

_To be the one whose always in the way_

_To be the words that never made the page_

_Be the one that's always_

_Left out in the rain_

"Left Out" Shinedown

He didn't want to be here. In fact, this was the last place in the universe he wanted to be. He had to keep reminding himself that this was necessary or else they _wouldn't_ be here. He didn't exactly understand why his presence was needed just yet - - and probably wouldn't be told. When his Father had something planned, something beg, he didn't even divulge it to his son.

_I'm his s**on**, dammit! He **should **tell me!_ The Goa'uld Prince thought angrily, his fingers curling into a painful fist.

_Maybe he doesn't trust you. _A voice in his head prodded. His host. His _damned_ host! How much he wished that the host was truly destroyed. Of all those they could have chosen to be his vessel they had to choose _this_ boy; a good-for-nothing, trouble-maker from some desert planet.

_Abydos._The voice continued. _Ra used to rule us; but we over-threw him. It is going to happen to you, too. Wait and see - - this planet is the least of your worries._

_Silence!_He loathed his host, always poking ignorant threats at him, always judging him. His Father had fount a nice host for his Mother on that Black planet. Never mind that it was the sister of his own host. _Nice sense of humor, Father._ The Prince thought wryly.

He hated his father, too, but never showed it. At first he had the deepest respect for him; yearned to make him proud. Now he just saw a fool. An inconsiderate one. Hadn't he noticed his son was ready for taking on responsibility for much more than the petty jaunts and meager missions he had been forced to endure?

_He does not think you worthy._

_Quiet!_

_What will you do, kill me?_The laughter that built up in the back of his mind was enough to drive one insane. The host was supposed to crack - - not the god! _False god._An echo to his thought.

He was saved from having to make another retort by the approach of his personal servant, his _lotar_, Nadeem. He bowed respectfully before giving his message. "My Lord Klorel, your father is awaiting you in the council chambers."

"Thank you, Nadeem. Is that all?" It was. "Then I shall prepare."

X x X x X

The sky shone with the ethereal brightness of two moons. When the light hit the dewy grass just the right way the whole landscape seemed to come alive with color and magic. The young princess loved t so much that her father had promised to keep that beauty pure for her. It had been a gift for her birthday, and since then no mine had been allowed inside a certain distance of the palace.

Syeira adored the night. Its dark promises whispered to her from the shadows. All her dreams were possible in the cover of darkness. The rest of her life melted away when she was alone, and it was the only time she ever felt at home or right.

She was the daughter of a god. An adopted daughter, but a daughter none-the-less. She knew she should be satisfied with what she had, but she couldn't shake the feeling something was missing. Something she desperately needed. It was a yearning, a heart-felt ache deep within her soul.

"You're lonely." She whispered to a blinking star as she lay on her back in the grass, her head pillowed on her hands. Her eyes shimmered.

"My goodness, Syeira Raad! Lonely?" Came a familiar high-spirited voice. It was Catori, a slight young woman perhaps just a few years older than the Princess. Her rust-colored hair hung in braids around her slender face.

"Catori! My friend!" Syeira climbed to her feet to embrace her closest confidante. It was not important Catori was her servant. In Syeira's life, friends were a commodity one did not waste. "How are you? I thought my father was having you plan my birthday ball."

"Oh… I finished early so I came back. Now, what is this nonsense about you being lonely? You have everything you could ask for, a palace full of those who worship you, and a line of suitors longer than your father's greatest ship."

"Yes, yes." Syeira sighed, "You're right, of course, but I want something more. I want what you and Damis have. True love."

Catori frowned. "I don't know if I would call it 'true love,' Syeira. In fact, I don't know if you would call it love at all. Anyway, that is hard to find, and to tell you the truth, you're not going to find it around here."

"Oh, Catori…"

"No, I'm serious. You won't find 'love' in any Goa'uld heart, my lady. You are different from them. You're different from your father."

"How? You always tell me that, but you never tell me how."

Catori sighed. "I hope you never will have to find out." She patted Syeira on the shoulder. "Now, how about we go back to the palace and have you try on those new outfits for the ball?"

Syeira nodded, although she's rather wear rags just as long as Catori stopped being vague.

X x X x X

"_Must_ I be here?" Klorel complained, his fingers absently toying with a gold band around his left wrist .

"Yes, not be quiet." His Father said sharply.

"Why?" It was a childish inquiry, but Klorel was in a foul mood and no longer cared if he looked like a brat.

"All will be revealed soon." Apophis answered. "But as of now we're discussing a trade agreement with Thoth."

Klorel rolled his eyes. Did his father _really_ have another motive, or was he just saying that to shut him up? Not that it mattered. Either way Klorel thought they should just take over Thoth's armies. They'd receive no resistance from the other Goa'uld, especially the System Lords.

Thoth had almost become a joke in Goa'uld ranks. His taking in of an abandoned human child had sent unpleasant shivers of rumors through their society. No one could figure out why he would raise a pathetic human child and forego creating any true Goa'uld children. Never mind that the girl was supposed to be extraordinarily beautiful.

"So when does the fun start?" Klorel mumbled dryly.

X x X x X

Green. Syeira's favorite was the green dress, but she looked so much better in the black and silver one. Sometimes Catori did not understand her at all, but she wasn't complaining.

Syeira was probably the most beautiful woman in this portion of the galaxy. It was no wonder even the Goa'uld males found her attractive. Of course, their attraction lay not in Syeira, but in the body they wanted so desperately to become host to their potential mates. Syeira knew none of this, but Catori did, and she watched over the princess carefully. Even Thoth guarded her closely.

Catori didn't understand why a Goa'uld 'god' would concern himself with the welfare of a human child, but she was grateful, and didn't question it.

"Are you sure?" Syeira asked again, spinning in the gossamer garment of black and silver.

"Yes, it's fabulous." Catori answered, but it was Syeira that made it fabulous.

Her hair reached all the way to her lower back and was the color of midnight with touches of moonshine silver in all the right places. Her eyes were the same moon-ray shade outlined in a deep metallic blue. She was slender, but not too thin, and had curves in all the perfect spots.

Catori had to admit that if she were a man she would be drooling, too. At first she had suspected that Thoth had used some kind of Goa'uld magic - - AKA advanced technology - - to perfect her so much, but Catori soon learned she was wrong. They had no such technology, or else they could just pick any unlucky schmuck to be a host. Instead they had those awful "choosing" ceremonies. She had witnessed one, and it had given her nightmares for weeks.

"Do you really think I should wear this one?"

"Yes." _No._

"Okay, I'll lay it out then. Thank you for helping me pick it out, Catori."

"My pleasure, my lady." Catori bowed, "and now I must take my leave. Its late, so I think I will retire."

Syeira nodded. "You're dismissed. I think I'll go out for a short walk before bed so I can clear my mind."

"Be careful."

"I'll take Bagira with me." Syeira said.

"Very well. Good night."

X x X x X

The meeting with Thoth was as boring and pointless as Klorel knew it would be. He spent the whole time looking like he cared, while ticking off reason after reason in his head why his life was drastically descending. Most of them had to do with his father holding him back, some were petty little annoyances, and the others - - the others had to do with his host.

_Maybe it is you. Ever consider the fact you may be a failure._

_Will you shut up before I am forced to do something irrevocably brutal to this body. I'll get a new one._

_Go ahead, I'd rather die than be your slave._

_Who said you would die? _Klorel threatened viciously. Silence. _Thought so._

X x X x X

It was very peaceful during Syeira's late night walks, and with Bagira by her side she could feel no safer. He was a large panther, black fur and brilliant icy blue eyes. She could ask for no better guardian.

Without warning Bagira began growling, placing himself before her. The reason revealed himself very soon after. He was a handsome man. His blond hair was cut shot against his neck and framed a pair of amazing ocean blue eyes. He was a Prince, master of many worlds, and many hearts, but his power could not gain him what he desired the most: Syeira.

"Eblis!" She cried, her hand flying to her chest, "you frightened me."

"I am sorry, my dearest Syeira." He said, distorted voice oozing with charm. He took her hand and placed a light kiss on her knuckles. "But I came to inquire if you had an escort for your birthday celebration."

"Oh, uh…" Syeira's ivory cheeks flushed crimson. She liked Eblis well enough, but only as a friend. His constant flattery and attention made her nervous. "I think I might."

"Who?"

"Um…" Bagira was still hissing at her feet, "Bagira, hush now. It's just Eblis, you silly thing." This did not calm the animal. "Bagira!"

"No, that is all right." Eblis said, and Syeira missed the malice in his voice. He hated that cat - - and he was tiring of Syeira's never ending rejection. She was all to sweet. How a Goa'uld raised being could be so kind, so pathetically non-ill dazzled him.

"Umm… If it doesn't work out I will definitely send for you, Eblis." Syeira continued, "I promise. Now, I apologize but I must be going. Its late and my father wants to see me early in the morning to do some last minute planning."

"Goodnight then, Syeira." He kissed her hand again. "Sleep well."

Syeira nodded and quickly hurried off. Eblis watched her go, the hate rising in his heart. Syeira _would_ be his.

X x X x X

"It _is_ too bad we could not reach an agreement tonight." Thoth was saying to Apophis as he led them across the palace grounds to the guest quarters. Klorel was abhorred to spend the night in anything but _his_ chambers, but his Father had accepted the hospitality for reasons unknown.

"Yes, it _is_ too bad," Klorel answered drearily. His father shot him a dark look. He ignored it.

"I would also like to invite you to my daughter's birthday masquerade tomorrow night."

"I would be honored to attend your daughter's celebration." Apophis replied.

Klorel withheld his extreme shock. What was he playing at? His father couldn't care any less about some human pup. What had changed? What was he planning?

"Klorel…" Apophis prompted, "You will make an appearance, I assume?"

"I have felt ill…" Klorel said, "I may be resting." With that he strode forward.

_Afraid of a human girl?_

_Leave me be…_

_Thought so…_

_Silence!_

Suddenly the sound of giggling turned his attention. He spun in time to see a young girl come running around the corner of the path. "Can't catch me, Bagira, you big ole fat cat!" She laughed, and Klorel noted the large dark feline trailing after her.

The girl did not seem to see him, and before he could give a warning she had run straight into him. She was considerably shorter then he, coming only to his shoulders. "Oh, I am so sorry." She cried, quickly taking a step backward. "I did not know anyone else was out doors."

"Apparently not."

"Ah, This is my daughter, Syeira." Thoth stepped forward. "Syeira, This is Lord Apophis --" She bowed respectfully. "--And his son Klorel."

"My pleasure." Klorel said. His father glared again. The sarcasm wasn't lost on Syeira either.

"I said I was sorry."

"I forgive you." Klorel replied flatly.

"I'm _so_ relieved." Syeira commented, her own sarcasm dripping sweetly from her rose-pink lips. Klorel raised an eyebrow, not used to having girls talk back to him. "Night Father. It was an honor to meet you Lord Apophis." She paused when she turned to Klorel, a smirk adorning her face. "_Klorel_."

He forced a polite smile. "Goodnight, _Princess_." He'd rather call her something else…

X x X x X

"He was kind of cute." Syeira said to Bagira once she was back in the privacy of her room. "Personality needs some work, though." She frowned, dropping onto her bed. "I noticed you didn't growl at him. Maybe you think he's cute, too." She laughed.

Bagira yawned.

Syeira rolled her eyes and crawled beneath the sheets. She was aware of an odd smile on her face. She had enjoyed that momentary poking at the young prince. Despite his rude behavior there was something that intrigued her about this 'Klorel.' Not to mention he was very pretty to look at…

* * *

Well. I was trying something new, jumping practically smack dab into the main story. Usually not so forward with events like that. Hope this is of interest. Wrote it all last night. Stayed up til three. Bad me. Oh well. And I couldn't remember whether a "Thoth" was ever used in the series, so I went ahead and wrote the character anyway. And I think Lotar is the term for a personal servant - - correct me if I'm wrong.

_**Review**_.

Next Chapter: Business or Pleasure? Syeira finally gets an escort to her birthday bash in the most unlikely source: Klorel. What's with the change in attitude? And is there more than meet the eye to the "trade agreement" Apophis is cooking up?

- - Muse

Now I'm off to work on chapter 4 of "World's Best Kept Secret."


End file.
